Odin contra Loki
by Nemain
Summary: Los guerreros de Asgard deben enfrentarse a Loki, que pretende conquistar el mundo


**ODIN CONTRA LOKI**

Asgard. Una tormenta de nieve ruge en el exterior. Flaren mira por la ventana preocupada. La tormenta es terrible y Hagen todavía no ha regresado. Hace un mes que esta fuera y no ha recibido noticias suyas. No se atreve a decir nada por que sabe que su hermana se reirá de sus temores y le dirá que Hagen es un guerrero divino y que una tormenta de nieve no acabara con el. Sin embargo presiente que algo le sucede al joven.

-¿Todavía no ha regresado Hagen?- pregunta Sigrid que se ha acercado silenciosamente.

Flaren no sabe como lo hace el caballero de alfa pero siempre consigue adivinarle el pensamiento. Es el hombre adecuado para su hermana pero ella no lo reconocerá hasta que sea inevitable

- No, no ha regresado todavía y tengo la impresión que algo terrible le ha ocurrido.- dice la princesa de Asgard desahogandose en el alto caballero.

- Si quieres que te diga la verdad yo tambien estoy un poco preocupado. No es normal que Hagen no de noticias durante tanto tiempo.- comenta Sigrid muy serio.-Voy a hablar con Min. A lo mejor el sabe algo.

Después de decir esto sale de la habitacion tan silencioso como entro. Flaren esta ahora muy nerviosa porque no es normal que Sigrid se preocupe. Empieza a da vueltas por la habitación y se vuelve a acercar a la ventana. Esta jugueteando nerviosa con un colgante mientras observa por la ventana intentando en vano dislumbrar algo entre la nieve. De repente se le cae el colgante y al agacharse a recogerlo ve unos pies debajo de la cortina.

- Bud- dice con voz cansada- ¿Quieres salir de ahi?

- No es justo- protesta Bud mientras sale de detras de la cortina.-No deberiais haberos agachado.

-¿Y como iba a recoger el colgante sino?- le pregunta sarcastica- Además ¿Para que te escondes? No estamos en guerra.

- Huía- dice Bud con dignidad.

-¡¿Huías!- exclama estupefacta Flaren- ¿Uno de los caballeros mas poderosos de Asgard huía? ¿De qué?

- De una chica su alteza -contesta Bud evitando mirar a Flaren

- Bud, más vale que te busques una excusa mejor porque no me creo que tu huyas de una chica. Lo más normal es que se la endilgues a tu hermano asi que cuentame que hacias aquí.

- Es cierto que huia de una chica y es que ella me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo y no me confunde con mi hermano. Y vuestra hermana tiene la culpa de ello porque la ha contratado de doncella.

Al ver la expresión de Bud, Flaren ve que es cierto y a sus labios asoma una sonrisa. Pero en ese momento entra Sigrid en la habitacion y la expresion de su cara es preocupante.

-Disculpame Flaren pero debo llevarme a Bud- dice Sigrid muy serio.

Bud mira a Sigrid y este asiente. En ese momento la expresion avergonzada que habia tenido su rostro se transforma en una de preocupacion. Los dos guerreros salen por la puerta dejando a la princesa angustiada. Para evitar que pensamientos macabros pasen por su mente decide ir a ver a su hermana.

Mientras recorre el largo pasillo que separa la sala donde se encontraba y la habitacion de Hilda intenta no pensar en lo que le puede haber ocurrido a Hagen. Pero todo es en vano. Sabe que los caballeros sospechan algo pero también tiene la seguridad que no se lo van a contar por no preocuparla más. Por fin llega a la puerta de Hilda y llama a la puerta.

-¿Si, quién es? -pregunta la doncella al otro lado de la puerta-

-Soy Flaren- contesta ella y entra en la habitacion de su hermana.

Hilda esta sentada en un sofa delante de un tablero de ajedrez y mira a Flaren extrañada por su expresion y la rapidez con la que ha entrado en la habitacion. No es propio de Flaren ir atropellando a las doncellas.

-¿Que pasa Flaren?-pregunta la princesa de Asgard

Pero Flaren no esta tan alterada como para no darse cuenta de la presencia de la doncella y mira a su hermana después de haberle echado una rapida a la joven que salia detras del pequeño hueco que habia quedado entre la puerta y la pared despues de entrar Flaren.

Hilda comprende lo que su hermana intenta decirle y sonrie.

-No te preocupes por Garan. Es de total confianza. Incluso sabe que Bud es caballero asi que no tienes que preocuparte.

Al oir esto Flaren enarca una ceja y durante un segundo se pregunta si sera la misma joven de la que el caballero de Archar huia. Pero esta demasiado preocupada por Hagen como para que su mente se entretenga demasiado en ese tema.

-Hilda. Hagen todavia no ha dado noticias y esta tormenta no es natural en esta epoca del año. Estoy preocupada por el. Ademas estoy segura que Sigrid sabe algo porque ha ido ha hablar con Min y luego ha ido a buscar a Bud y no me ha querido contar nada.

La cara de Hilda muestra preocupación. Esta clara que ella tambien sabe algo y que teme por Hagen.

-¡Por favor Hilda, explicame que pasa!- suplica Flaren al borde las lágrimas.

Garan sale de la habitacion y al momento vuelve con Bud.

-Princesa Hilda- dice la joven- creo que Bud podra explicar que pasa exactamente. ¿Verdad?- le pregunta este con una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios que hace que el caballero se estremezca.

-Me parece bien pero antes tengo que explicarle a mi hermana donde ha ido Hagen. ¿Porque no salis tu y Bud fuera y esperais a que os llame?

Bud pega un respingo al oir esto y mira a la princesa Flaren pidiendo misericordia pero esta esta demasiado asustada por Hagen como para percatarse de ello asi que el caballero sale con aprensión de la habitacion seguido de Garan que sonrie de oreja a oreja.

-No se muy bien por donde empezar.- comienza a decir Hilda- ¿Recuerdas el gran incendio que hubo en el bosque el invierno pasado?

-Si claro- responde Flaren que no sabe a donde quiere ir a para su hermana.

-Estuve hablando con Penril sobre el incendio y me dijo que era imposible que se hubiese producido de forma natural ese incendio. Dijo que ese bosque esta empapado en el invierno y que es imposible haya algo que arda porque si. Envie a Zinc a investigar para que intentase encontrar al pirómano. Volvio al cabo de unas semana con Garan. Ella me conto que nadie del pueblo podia haber hecho eso pero que habia ocurrido algo extraño durante la semana anterior al incendio. Dijo que la gente del pueblo empezo a cambiar. Empezaron a mirar al fuego con adoracion y a hablar entre susurros. Una noche hicieron una hogera en el centro del pueblo y se pasaron la noche arrodillados a su alrededor. Garan no se explica porque ella no cambio pero creo que es por el amor que siente por Bud. Le impide pensar en cosas que no sean practicas. Pero, lo que te iba contando era que Garan no vio salir a nadie del pueblo en la noche del incendio. Comprendi que habia algo extraño en ese incendio y decidi enviar a Alberich acompañado por Penril. Creia que la inteligencia del primero y el conocimento de los bosques del segundo desentrañarian el misterio. Volvieron al cabo de dos meses y las noticias no podian ser mas inquietantes. El pueblo de Garan no era el unico en el que estaba sucediendo estos extraños sucesos. Los incendios surgian de la nada y se propagaban con una rapidez increible. Penril dijo que la maldad se olia en el fuego y que la gente que lo adora se esta pudriendo. Alberich no fue tan gráfico en su descripción pero me trajo un mapa en el que señalo todos los pueblos afectados de los que ellos tenian noticias. Todos estaban alrededor del volcan en el que Hagen consigio su armadura. Pensamos que la causa de los incendios puede estar en el volcan y enviamos a Hagen a investigar y le pedimos que volviese en dos semanas. Es todo lo que se. Lo siento Flaren

La rubia princesa no puede creer lo que oye. Hagen puede estar enfrentandose a cualquier cosa y nadie sabe donde esta. Mientras llora suavemente Hilda llama a Garan y a Bud. Este entra rapidamente y se situa lo mas lejos posible de Garan que lo mira traviesa.

-Por favor Bud- pide Hilda- cuentamos lo que sabeis vosotros.

Al oir esto Bud se pone serio y evita mirar a Flaren.

-Hemos intentado localizar su cosmos y no hemos podido.- dice apesadumbrado

Flaren levanta la cabeza como movida por un resorte. Sabe que eso puede significar que Hagen a muerto.

-¡No puede ser!- exclama y poniendose en pie sale corriendo por el pasillo camino de su habitacion.

En su loca carrera por el pasillo se encuentra con Penril que la mira asombrado y la detiene.

-No te preocupes- dice el joven caballero- Seguro que Hagen esta bien. No es tan desconsiderado como para ir sin despedirse de ti. Y si lo ha hecho yo lo ire a buscar y le regañare.

Flaren imagina la escena. El inocente de Penril regañando a Hagen por hacerse marchado sin decir adios. Le hace sonreir un poco pero en seguida recuerda que es posible que Penril no pueda encontrarlo. Se pone a llorar y el caballero de epsilon no sabe que decir. No esta acostumbrado a consolar a princesas. Por lo que decide empezar a aullar compartiendo asi la pena con Flaren al estilo de los lobos. Jim lo imita rapidamente. En ese momento pasa Tholl que no puede menos que detenerse y contemplar la escena extrañado. En seguida recuerda lo que le llevaba en ese camino y se acerca hacia el ruidoso caballero y la triste princesa.

-Tengo buenas noticias- dice el alto guerrero.- Hemos sentido su cosmos.

Al oir esto Flaren levanta la cabeza y mira a Tholl con esperanza. Penril deja de aullar y le da un golpecito a Jim para que haga lo mismo.

-¿Cuando?- pregunta Flaren

-Ahora mismo- responde Tholl- Iba a decirselo a vuestra hermana.

-¡Oh! ¡Tholl! ¡Es fantastico!- exclama Flaren que no cabe en si de gozo- Eso significa que esta vivo!

-¿Acaso lo habias dudado alteza?-pregunta Min que aparece detras de Tholl

-No es eso Min pero tenia tanto miedo de ...- Dice Flaren dejando la frase sin terminar

Tholl y Min se miran y sonrien porque saben que Flaren habia estado a punto de decir de no volver a verlo. Mientras Penril esta echando carreras por el pasillo para demostrar su alegria. Pero la demostracion de velocidad es interrupido por Alberich que mira a Penril horrorizado y exclama:

-¡Penril! ¿Cuantas veces tendre que decirte que no corras por el pasillo?

-No lo se Alberich. ¿Es algun ejercicio?- pregunta el interpelado con inocencia.

-No, Penril, no es ningun ejercicio- contesta Alberich con resignacion mientras los demas presentes se echan a reir mientras se dirigen hacia la habitacion de la princesa Hilda.

Cuando llegan alli y entran en la habitacion ven una escena que les hace esbozar una sonrisa. Cid, Sigrid, Hilda y Garan estan en un extremo de la habitacion mientras que Bud esta en el mas lejano mirando con evidente desconfianza a Garan que en esos momentos lo ignora completamente.

- ¿Vosotros tambien lo habeis sentido?- pregunta Cid al verlos entrar.

-Si- dice Tholl- ahora solo queda averiguar donde se ha metido ese pillastre.

No bien acaba de pronunciar esta palabras cuando la ventana se abre violentamente dejando entrar una rafaga de aire frio que trae consigo algo mas que nieve. En el centro de la habitacion aparece un joven con una armadura de color rojo. Se levanta y cierra la ventana como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo entrar por las ventanas a los dormitorios de una princesa. Todos los caballeros de Asgard se han colocado entre el intruso y las mujeres. Cuando el desconocido termina de cerrar la ventana se vuelve y mira a los caballeros.

-No os preocupeis, guerreros de Asgard que no pretendo hacer daño a esas mujeres. He venido a otra cosa bien distinta.

-¿A si?- pregunta Alberich con tono irónico- ¿Y esa cosa requeria que entrases por un ventana y sin llamar?

- Reconozco que ha quedado un poco teatral pero es una debilidad como cualquier otra. No lo requeria pero seguro que de esta manera he captado vuestra atencion. Dejemos mi manera de entrar para otra ocasion porque supongo que querreis saber que le ha pasado a vuestro amigo el caballero de beta.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Hagen?- pregunta Flaren angustiada intentando pasar entre los caballeros para enfrentarse al desconocido.

-Todavia nada pero veo que tiene más suerte de la que creia - dice el joven tras echarle un mirada a Flaren- Vuestro curioso amigo esta en nuestro poder. No le pasara nada malo si accedeis a cumplir una serie de condiciones que mi señor desea. Asi que ya veis si es facil.

-No vemos nada facil porque no hemos oido tus condiciones- dice Sigrid muy serio.- Y tampoco hemos oido tu nombre ni el de tu señor.

-Ya sabia yo que preguntariais. En fin, yo soy Paneth que lleva la armadura de Garmur y sirvo al dios todo poderoso Loki. Las condiciones son muy sencillas. Loki pretende conseguir el control de Asgard porque cree que Odin ya no es necesario. Vosotros logicamente no debeis intervenir para nada en la lucha o Hagen morira. Esa es la primera. La otra es igualmente sencilla. Una vez que Loki se haya desecho de Odin debeis jurarle fidelidad a Loki y servirle. No es nada del otro mundo y ademas Loki es lo suficientemente compresivo como para permitiros el no servirle hasta que Odin haya desaparecido por eso de la fidelidad. Esas son las condiciones ¿Que teneis que decir?

-Ni mis caballeros ni yo juraremos fidelidad al dios del fuego.- contesta Hilda con gran dignidad. Flaren llora pero no protesta porque sabe que es lo unico que pueden hacer.

-Ya me dijo Hagen que contestariais eso. Lo siento mucho por el. Me caia bien. Morira al salir el sol. Y vosotros no tardareis en seguirle por desobedecer a Loki. Adios.

Con estas palabras Paneth sale de la habitacion utilizando otra vez la ventana. En cuanto desaparece de la vista Penril llama a Jim.

-¡Jim! ¡Rastrea!- y ambos, lobo y caballero saltan por la ventana dispuesto a seguir a Paneth para rescatar a Hagen.

Los demas caballeros se apresuran a seguirlo y saltan detras. Antes de irse Sigrid le dice a las princesas.

-No os preocupeis. Lo rescataremos.

Despues de decir esto desaparece detras de los demas. Las princesas se quedan muy preocupadas. Garan tambien lo esta pero, al igual que las princesas, sabe que no hay más remedio. Al cabo de un rato aparece Tholl por la ventana con el consiguiente asombro de las jovenes que creian que iria con los demas. Al notar las miradas de asombro de las chicas el alto guerrero les explica:

-Alguien debia quedarse aqui para protegeros. Yo soy el elegido para ello. Ahora solo nos queda esperar y para que se nos haga mas corta propongo buscar en la biblioteca informacion sobre Loki. Cuanto mejor conozcamos a nuestros enemigos mas posibilidades tenemos de salir victoriosos.

-Tienes razón- dice Hilda que reacciona y se levanta rapidamente. Tiene que aparentar seguridad para que su hermana no se angustie.

Flaren también se levanta. Las lágrimas surcan su rostro en el que se ve una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable. Los tres se dirigen hacia la biblioteca seguidos de cerca por Garan.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, a una distancia considerable del palacio los guerreros divinos siguen las huellas de Paneth. De repente Jim se detiene y empieza a gruñir con todos los pelos del lomo erizados. Los caballeros se ponen en guardia. Una sombra se acerca hacia ellos. La tormenta de nieve les impide distiguir quien es. Al cabo de un momento empiezan a dislumbrar una armadura azul.<p>

-Veo que no habeis entendido lo que Paneth ha querido deciros. No es que no os comprenda pero el seguir a Paneth ha sido una estupidez. Vuestro amigo tiene las horas contadas y vosotros con vuestra cabezoneria seguireis el mismo camino.

-¿Aparte de fanfarronear sabes hacer algo?- pregunta Alberich con tono seco.- Si no es asi dejamos pasar que tenemos un poco de prisa.

-Te crees muy listo Alberich de Megres.

-No me lo creo, lo soy. ¿Y tu quien eres? Lo digo porque necesitaremos poner algun nombre en tu tumba.

-Mi nombre es Askur,guerrero del gigante y si alguien va a morir ese eres tu.

Sin mas palabras Askur se lanza sobre Alberich que responde al ataque.

-Iros sin mi chicos. Os alcanzare en un momento.- Les grita a los demas Alberich.

Los demas le miran y asienten. No pueden perder el tiempo. Empieza a anochecer y en esa epoca del año las noches son muy cortas.

-Creo que te olvidas de algo caballero de delta. Yo estoy vivo y te impedire que te reunas con ello.

-Tu estas muerto. Lo que pasa es que todavia no lo sabes.- Dice Alberich muy serio.- Pero eso lo vamos a solucionar en un momento. ¡Ataud de Amatista!

Alberich ataca con todas sus fuerzas a Askur quien ni siquiera intenta evitar el golpe. Queda envuelto en un ataud. Alberich esboza una sonrisa pero rapidamente la borra de su cara cuando Askur rompe la capa de amatista que lo recubria. Alberich enarca una ceja y se encoge de hombros.

-Me va costar un poco más de lo que pensaba.

-Harias bien en tomarme en serio caballero porque yo sere el que te de muerte- dice Askur a quien Alberich esta poniendo muy nervioso.

-No temo a la muerte. Ya morí una vez y tampoco fue tan traumático. Sin embargo no es una experiencia que me apetezca repetir pero creo que tal vez tu estes interesado en descubrirla.

Ambos guerreros se enzarzan en un terrible combate.

* * *

><p>En el palacio las princesas, Garan y Tholl se encuentran en la biblioteca buscando algo que les sirva de ayuda para vencer a Loki y rescatar a Hagen.<p>

-Es imposible. Lo unico que he encontrado con respecto a Loki es que volvera con su hija Hela y destruiran el Valhala para instaurar un reino de terror. No dice quienes son sus aliados ni como vencerlo.

-Tal vez deberiamos buscar algo sobre los dioses que se oponian a Loki. Puede que encontremos algo- Sugiere Tholl

Hilda asiente y saca otro libro de la estanteria.

* * *

><p>En el bosque Sigrid y los otros siguen a Jim que de vez en cuando se detiene a olfatear pero no duda nunca en el rumbo a seguir. Sigrid no puede evitar preguntarse que tal le ira a Alberich. Si muere tendran a un enemigo a sus espaldas y no les conviene en absoluto. De repente Bud se detiene en seco y Jim empieza a gruñir.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre Bud?- pregunta su hermano.

-Hay alguien aqui.

- Tienes razón- dice Penril muy serio.- ¡Eh, hijo de puta! ¡Sal donde podamos verte!

Todos los caballeros miran a Penril escandalizados. ¿Donde ha aprendido eso? De entre los arbustos sale un guerrero del tamaño de Tholl que mira a Penril con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué me has llamado gusano infecto?- grita furibundo el enorme guerrero.

- Te he llamado hijo de puta, pero veo que me equivocado.- dice Penril muy serio y con una expresion inocente que hace que el resto de los caballeros se echen a temblar.

- Asi me gusta- responde el gigante.

- Eres un hombre con cara de cerdo. - replica Penril con cara de satisfacción.

- ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA INSULTAR A RIMORK GUERRERO DE BISVOR!- Aulla enfurecido.

- Soy Penril de Arioto y puedo insultar a quien me de la gana.

El resto de los caballeros ya no sabe que hacer, si reir u horrorizarse.

- ¡Asi que tu eres uno de esos caballeruchos que pretender desafiar a mi señor Loki! Bien, mataremos dos pajaros de un tiro. Me vengare por esos insultos y de paso servire a mi señor.- Dice Rimork con una sonrisa diabolica en la cara.

- No tengo por costumbre luchar con caras de cerdo pero todo sea por complacerte- dice Peril con gran educacion. A continuacion se vuelve hacia los demas.- Ir avanzando chicos que en seguida me deshago de este individuo.

- No te lo podre tan facil.- dice Rimork haciendo crujir los nudillos en un claro intento de intimidar a Penril.

Los demas se ponen en camino no sin preguntarse si Penril saldra vivo de este enfrentamiento.

* * *

><p>Askur esta gravemente herido pero Alberich también. Ambos estan muy débiles pero no se rendiran hasta que el contrario muera.<p>

-¿Porqué sigues luchando caballero?. Loki dominara el mundo y te dara una muerte mucho peor que la que te puedo dar yo.

-En primer lugar Loki no dominara el mundo si nosotros podemos evitarlo. Para seguir sigo luchando porque me da la gana y por ultimo el que vas a morir eres tu no yo.

Tras decir esto Alberich se lanza contra Askur en un ataque desesperado. Es su última oportunidad. O mata a Askur o muere en el intento.

-¡Ataud de amatista!

El ataque tiene una fuerza increible pero Askur lo evita. Mientras Alberich se derrumba demasiado debil como para mantenerse de pie el caballero del gigante empieza a reirse.

-Lo siento Alberich de Megrss pero ha llegado tu hora. Tus amigos se reuniran contigo en el infierno.

Cuando Askur se dispone a dar el golpe de gracia una luz aparece entre ambos guerreros. Alberich levanta la vista. No puede creer lo que ven sus ojos.

-¿Laylah? ¿Eres tu?

-Si, soy yo Alberich. He venido a ayudarte.- dice la joven con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-¡NO LO CONSENTIRE!- grita Askur- ¡Muere entrometida!

-¡NOOO!- grita Alberich mientras sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza se levanta y se interpone entre Aslur y la joven. Recibe el impacto de lleno y cae al suelo.

-¡Alberich!. Grita Laylah- ¡Alberich! ¡Contestame por favor!

-Eres un imbecil caballero. Solo has conseguido retrasar lo inevitable. Ambos morireis aqui mismo.

Laylah se levanta con lentitud y mira a Askur con desprecio.

-No sabes lo que dices caballero. Soy una de las valquirias de Odin y he venido para evitar la abominacion que pretende Loki. Levantate caballero de delta- dice dirigiendose a Alberich que esta en el suelo vomitando sangre.

Este lo hace muy despacio ante la mirada asombrada de Askur que no puede creer que alguien haya podido resistir semejante impacto. Cuando por fin esta de pie Laylah se acerca hacia el y le toma la mano.

-¡Por el poder que Odin me ha concedido te entrego en martillo de Thor, el dios del trueno, para que derrotes a los gigantes!

Una gran luz ilumina a ambos jovenes y un martillo aparece en la mano de Alberich. Laylah ha desaparecido una vez cumplida su mision.

-No creas que por tener ese martillo me vas a poder derrotar- dice Askur.- A pesar de tener ese arma te mandare al infierno.

Alberich esboza una sonrisa sarcastica y mira a Askur. Se empieza a mover lentamente hacia el.

-Dejame que te explique algo. Thor era el que extermino a los gigante y se ayudo de este martillo. Tu no eres mas que un guerrero que lleva una armadura de gigante pero no eres uno de esos inmensos seres. Y por otra parte- dice mientras levanta lentamente el martillo- no pienso morir. Y en el caso hipotetico que asi fuese iria al Valhala puesto que una valquiria ha aparecido para ayudarme en la batalla.

Tras decir esto Alberich lanza el martillo en la direccion donde se encuentra al guerrero del gigante mientras grita.

-¡POR EL MARTILLO DE THOR!

El choque es terrible y cuando desaparece el polvo no queda nada de Askur.

-Si que era eficaz- murmura Alberich antes de caer desmayado.

* * *

><p>Penril se encuentra en el bosque con algunas heridas. Rimork no tiene ninguna.<p>

- Me parece que vas a morir aqui chiquillo insolente.

- Ya he oido eso antes.- Contesta Penril.- Me estoy cansando de ti asi que perdona pero a no ser que te rindas tendre que matarte.

-Ja. ja, ja- rie el guerrero de bisvor- ¡Tu vas a matarme a mi!. ¡Ni siquiera me has rozado!

- Eso es porque estaba calentando. Ademas, no empleado todas mi armas. Pero como me estas aburriendo creo que ya es hora de jugar en serio.- dice Penril con gran seriedad.

El guerrero de Bisvor lo mira con desprecio. ¿Qué se cree que podra hacer ese pequeñajo? Penril se pone en posicion de ataque.

Penril concentra todo su cosmos y ataca con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipa ven que Rimok no ha sufrido grandes daños.

- No puedes hacer nada contra mi pequeño. Deberias volver con Loki, tu padre.

Penril levanta una ceja.

- ¿Mi padre?

- Si, Loki es el padre de Fenril, el espiritu de tu armadura y tu deberias volver con el.

- Yo soy un fiel servidor de Odin y nunca servire al dios del fuego- contesto Penril con gran dignidad.

- Tu lo has querido- Rimork empezo a atacar con todas sus fuerzas al caballero de epsilon que empezo a defenderse.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el bosque los guerreros restantes avanza con rapidez hacia el volcan donde se encuentra Hagen. De repente, de entre los arboles aparece una persona con armadura. Todos se detienen.<p>

- Hola caballeros- dice la figura acercandose hacia ellos.

- ¿Tu quien eres?- pregunta Bud impaciente.

- Yo soy Enir, la doncella guerrera, amazona del hambre, al servicio de Loki.- dijo quitandose el casco revelando una larga melena azul oscuro que le caia por debajo de la cintura.- Mi señor me ha enviado para deteneros, dioses guerreros.

Todos se miraron entre si. No falta mucho para que amanezca y el volcan aun esta lejos. Cid se separa del grupo y se pone en pose de combate.

- Esta es mi batalla. Iros a buscar a Hagen.

Bud se dispone a replicar pero la mirada en los ojos de su hermano se lo impide. El caballero de Mizgar quiere luchar, sin estar bajo la proteccion de su hermano. Sigrid asiente y emprende el camino seguido de los demas caballeros. Bud mira hacia atrás antes de seguirles pero finalmente se pone en marcha.

- ¿Con quien tengo el placer de luchar?- preguntó Enir mirando a Cid despectivamente.

- Soy Cid de Mizgar, caballero de zetta al servicio de Odin.

- Bien Cid de Mizgar. Moriras antes de que el sol se asome.

- Lo dudo mucho- replica Cid con una sonrisa en los labios.

Enir no responde y sin previo aviso ataca. Cid esquiva el ataque a duras penas.

* * *

><p>Penril se sujeta el brazo con la mano. Lleva el hombro desencajado. Jim, su fiel lobo, tambien esta gravemente herido. Rimork se encuentra frente a ellos. Pese a que tambien esa herido se encuentra en mejores condiciones que el dios guerrero. Penril esta preparado para sufrir el golpe de gracia. Solo lamenta que no ha podido reencontrase con Hagen. El guerrero de Bisvor se prepara para atacar.<p>

- Todavia puedes salvarte, Fenril. Unete a tu padre y trae el Rangnarok al mundo.

- Nunca- replica Penril con orgullo- Yo sirvo a Odin y no pienso desatar el fin del mundo. Matame si has de hacerlo porque no cambiare de parecer.

Rimork gruñe enfadado y se dispone a aniquilar a Penril para siempre cuando una luz brillante aparece entre los dos. Cuando se disipa pueden ver a una hermosa mujer con una armadura y una lanza en la mano.

- ¿quién demonios eres tu?- pregunta el guerrero de Bisvor enfurecido.

- Soy Gondul, la valquiria al servicio de Odin y he venido a cumplir una misión.

La valquiria se acerco hacia donde esta Penril y le sonrie con dulzura.

- No desfallezcas. Odin te envia su lanza Gunguir. Derrota con ella a tus enemigos.

Le entrega el arma a Penril que la sujeta con el brazo sano. Tras esto la mujer desaparece tal y como vino. El dios guerrero nota que la lanza queria luchar, es como una extensión de su armadura. Rimork, mientras tanto se prepara para atacar.

- ¡Fuego ardiente!- grita mientras se lanza sobre el caballero de epsilon.

Penril enarboló su lanza y la hizo girar a gran velocidad. Las llamas de su enemigo se detuvieron sin ni siquiera rozar a Penril. El guerrero de Bisvor se quedo desconcertado.

El dios guerrero aprovecha ese momento y estira el brazo todo lo que puede.

- ¡Lanza Gunguir, ataca!

La lanza volo directamente al corazon de Rigmork atravesandolo. El guerrero de Bisvor cayo muerto en el acto y la lanza volvio a la mano de Penril, quien agotado cayo sobre sus rodillas.

- Te dije que solo estaba calentando.

Cayo en el suelo desvanecido, junto a su fiel lobo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Esto es desesperante!- grita Flaren tirandose sobre una silla.- No hay ni un libro en esta maldita biblioteca que nos resuelva nuestras dudas.<p>

- Controla tu lenguaje- le regaña Hilda.- Tienes razon que no hay nada aquí que nos pueda ayudar asi que sugiero que vayamos a la estatua de Odin. Tal vez alli podamos encontrar ayuda.

* * *

><p>Cid sangra profusamente mientras que Enir tiene rota parte de su armadura. Parece que la lucha estaba equilibrada aunque Cid sabe que lleva las de perder. Ella es más agil que el, y tiene menos heridas. Maldice su suerte en voz baja. Ahora que estaba en paz con su hermano...<p>

- Preparate guerrero de Archar- dice adoptando una pose que le resulta familiar.

-¡Garra vikinga!

Cid mira sorprendido como ella le lanza su mismo ataque. Por suerte para el sabes exactamente como detenerlo y asi lo hace. Sujetando la mano de Enir con fuerza antes de que le golpee.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunta Cid- Loki quiere destruir el mundo.

- Es mi destino.- replica ella liberandose de la presa del caballero y disponiendose a atacar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Min, Sigrid y Bud siguen corriendo hacia el volcan donde Loki ha establecido su morada. Ya pueden ver un pequeño templo que parece estar suspendido en aire, sobre el crater del volcan. Una sombra se interpone en su camino.<p>

- Asi que vosotros sois los guerreros de Odin- dice con voz despectiva.

- Si- responde Bud.- ¿Y tu quien eres?

- Yo soy Fanir, guerrero de la miseria.- responde con suficiencia.

Bud lo mira fijamente y esboza una media sonrisa que extraña a Fanir.

-¿Y tu cual de los guerreros de Odin eres?- le pregunta Fanir con suficiencia.

- Solo debes saber que yo sere el que te mande al otro barrio.- replico Bud.

Tras decir esto se lanzo sobre Fanir quien reaccion con rapidez quedando ambos guerreros enzarzados en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Iros de aquí y sacar a Hagen del lio en el que se ha metido! ¡Y darle a Loki una patada en el culo de mi parte!- grita Bud a los demas.

Min y Sigrid se miran entre si y asienten. Los dos se ponen rapidamente en camino hacia la cima del volcan donde esperan encontrar a Hagen.

- Bueno, ya estamos solos- dice Bud.

- Si- replica Fanir – Y te prometo que te hare tragar esa ofensas a Loki.

- Antes muerto- contesta Bud.

- Esa es la idea.

* * *

><p>Tholl y las tres mujeres se encuentran ante la estatua de Odin. Estan rezando, pidiendo guia divina esperando que ocurra algo que pueda ayudar a su amigos y rescatar a Hagen. Una luz aparece en la empuñadura de la estatua que porta Odin. Va recorriendo el arma a gran velocidad y cuando llega a la punta un rayo surge de ella y choca contra el suelo provocando una humareda. Tholl se pone delante de las tres mujeres a la espera de que el humo se disipe.<p>

Cuando por fin lo hace pueden ver a un hombre muy alto. No lleva ninguna armadura. Su cara es de un hombre joven pero cuando Hilda se fija en sus ojos ve que reflejan un saber inmemorial.

- Saludos, Valkiria de Odin- saluda el hombre con gran respeto inclinadose ante Hilda.

- Saludos- responde ella inclinandose a su vez- ¿A quien debo el honor?

- Me has decepcionado un poco- replica el hombre con expresion compungida.- Pense que me reconocerias.

Hilda parpadeo un par de veces perpleja. De repente un idea surco su mente.

- Siento no haberte reconocido Hermod, mensajero de los dioses.

Hermod hincho el pecho orgulloso. Flaren y Tholl lo miraban con reverencia, Garan con algo de suspicacia. Hermod parecio recordar algo repentinamente.

- Bueno, como bien has dicho yo soy el mensajero de los dioses y tengo algo que decirte. Tu eres una de las valquirias de Odin, al igual que tu hermana Flaren pero ademas tienes otra funcion.

- ¿Otra funcion?- pregunta Flaren extrañada.- No sabia que ademas de valquiria se pudiese ser otra cosa.

- Pues asi es. Hilda de Polaris, valquiria de Odin despierta tu otro yo y busca a tu igual. Huguin, yo te ordeno que despiertes en nombre del Odin.

Hermod se acerco hacia Hilda con la mano extendida. Tholl intento detenerlo pero algo le impedia moverse. Cuando el dios toco a la sacerdotisa de Odin una luz los recubrio a ambos. Hermod se aparto. En la tunica de Hilda aparecieron unas plumas negras, que representaban su nueva condicion como cuervo de Odin.

La valquiria abrio los ojos. Flaren contuvo un grito tapandose la boca con las manos. En los ojos de su hermana se podia ver una sabiduria mas alla de lo terrenal. Hilda parpadeo un par de veces y su mirada volvio a parecer normal. Luego se giro hacia Garan.

- Ven conmigo. Bud te necesita. Tholl protege a mi hermana.

Flaren fue a protestar pero un halo de luz envolvio a Garan y a su hermana y antes de que pudiese decir nada ambas habian desaparecido.

La joven princesa y Tholl se giran entonces hacia Hermod. La sorpresa de ambos es mayuscula cuando ven que este tambien ha desaparecido.

- ¿Y ahora que se supone que tenemos que hacer?- gruñe Flaren- ¿Calceta?

Tholl demuestra gran sabiduria y no contesta.

* * *

><p>- Tú puedes luchar contra tu destino- dice Cid.<p>

Enir sangra profusamente de varias heridas que Cid le habia provocado pero él no estaba en mejor estado. Durante la lucha el no ha cejado en su empeño de convertirla a la fe de Odin y abandonar a Loki. Algo en el interior de la guerrero le hace dudar y eso es lo que le impide dar el golpe de gracia a Cid. Esta a punto de dejarlo ir cuando una voz inunda su cabeza. Ella se encoge como si le hubiesen golpeado fisicamente. Oye como Cid le pregunta algo pero es como si en lugar de estar a su lado se encontrase a miles de kilometros de distancia.

- ¡Enir! ¡Que crees que estas haciendo! Tu destino es servir a Loki y para ello debes eliminar a este guerrero sagrado.

- Pero...

La voz de su cabeza empieza ejercer presión sobre ella. La guerrera del hambre no puede evitar gritar de dolor. Cid vio como caia. El caballero se acerco rapidamente hacia ella e intento ayudarla. Sin embargo la guerrera en lugar de aceptar la mano que le ofrece el caballero de Mizgard le golpea con fuerza haciendole sangrar por la boca.

- Mi destino es matarte y no podras convecerme de lo contrario- sentencia ella golpeandole de nuevo.

Cid no puede hacer nada para evitar la lluvia de golpes que la guerrera de la miseria lanzaba contra el. Ya no puede levantarse del suelo y nota como se va quedando sin fuerzas. Pero debe cumplir su deber. No puede permitir que Enir vaya detrás de sus compañeros. Intenta levantarse otra vez pero en vano. Enir se dispone a asestar el golpe de gracia cuando una luz aparece detrás de ella. Cid levanta la cabeza todo lo que le permiten sus fuerzas. Esa energia le resultaba conocida.

* * *

><p>Alberich recupero el conocimiento y miro a su alrededor en busca de Laylah. Ella ya no estaba alli pero en su mano se encontraba el martillo de Thor que le indicaba que no habia sido un sueño. Lo apreto con fuerza y se levanto.<p>

- Ya deben estar en el volcan- murmuro para si- Mas vale que vaya a echarles una mano o tendran problemas.

* * *

><p>- Te dije que moririas- se burlo Fanir.<p>

Bud como respuesta le escupio en la cara. La saliva esta mezclada con abundante sangre pero el guerrero divino no parecia dispuesto a rendirse. Fanir pone una mueca de disgusto y se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano. Luego se avalanza sobre Bud quien no hace ningun esfuerzo por evitarlo. Fanir lo golpea con todas su fuerzas y Bud sale despedido chocando contra una roca y haciendola añicos.

- Creo que eso ha sido el fin de tu existencia- sentencio Fanir dandose media vuelta.

El guerrero de la miseria se disponia a marcharse cuando una joven bajita se interpone en su camino.

- ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres?- grito ella.

Bud abrio los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios hacia Garan alli? Se suponia que estaba en el castillo con Hilda y Flaren.

Fanir miro a Garan con desprecio.

- Quitate de en medio.

Garan en lugar de obecederle miro atentamente la armadura que llevaba el guerrero en busca de un punto donde poder atizarle. Una vez lo descubrio sonrio traviesa y con gran velocidad levanto la rodilla dandole un tremendo golpe a Fanir entre ambas piernas. El guerrero de la miseria no esperaba que una joven sin armadura le atacase y se encoge por el dolor. Bud sonrie desde lejos. A Garan nunca le habia gustado que le mandasen. Pero su sonrisa desaparece cuando ve que Fanir levanta el puño y ataca a Garan.

- ¡Garan quitate de en medio!- grita el guerrero de Archar con todas su fuerzas.

Pero a la joven no le dio tiempo a apartarse y cayo a suelo como una muñeca rota. Bud sintio con la furia le invadia y su cosmos empezo a aumentar. Fanir se giro sorprendido al notar la energia detrás de el.

- Crei que no podrias levantarte- musito.

- Y yo no pense que serias tan cobarde. ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a una chica indefensa? ¡GARRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO!

Fanir no pudo evitar el golpe de Bud y cayo al suelo herido de muerte. Bud se acerco corriendo hacia donde estaba Garan y con alivio comprobo que seguia respirando. Con ternura le aparto un mechon de cabello de la frente y la cogio en brazos. Necesitaba un sitio donde ella estuviese a salvo.

* * *

><p>Min y Sigrid ya podian ver la cima del volcan. En medio del camino tambien podia ver una figura. Según se acercaban podian distiguirla mejor. No llevaba armadura pero de ella emergia un cosmos muy poderoso. Por fin llegaron a su lado. Vieron que la figura pertenecia a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos hundidos. Estaba muy delgada y llevaba una tunica negra. Cuando los miro un escalofrio recorrio a ambos caballeros.<p>

- Asi que habeis llegado hasta aquí- dijo con voz de ultratumba- Bueno, tranquilos, ahora os reunereis con vuestros amigos en el infierno, mi hogar.

Los dos guerreros divinos se miraron entre si. Eso solo queria decir una cosa. Se encontraban delante de Hela, la diosa de los infiernos.

* * *

><p>Alberich siguio el camino que llevaba al volcan. Vio un cadaver con un agujero en medio del cuerpo y a Jim y Penril tirados en el suelo. Se acerco hacia el guerrero de epsilon y le sacudio con energia.<p>

- Penril, levanta. Tenemos que llegar al volcan.

Penril abrio un ojo.

- Hola Alberich- saludo como si nada hubiese pasado.

- No es momento para saludos. Esta a punto de anochecer.

Penril asintio y cogio su lanza. Ambos guerreros se pusieron en camino.

- ¿Has visto que bonita es mi lanza?

- ¡PENRIL!

* * *

><p>- Detente guerrera- ordeno Hilda.- Esa no es tu misión.<p>

Enir se volvio enfurecida hacia la valquiria.

- ¡Y tu quien te crees que eres para decirme cual es mi mision! ¡Es mi destino!

Hilda la miro dulcemente y extendio la mano hacia ella.

- No, ese no es tu destino. Despierta Muguin y sirve a tu legitimo señor Odin.

Un halo de luz rodeo a ambas mujeres. Cid miraba la escena boquiabierto. Habia algo nuevo en Hilda, una sabiduria que antes no existia. Cuando la luz desaparecio la armadura de Enir habia cambiado. Ahora llevaba una tunica blanca y una capa de plumas de cuervo que le cubria la espalda. Su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas.

- Como he podido...- murmuro.

Hilda se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo consoladora.

- Loki te utilizo. Borro tu memoria y te puso al servicio de su hija Hela. Ahora es el momento que ajustes las cuentas.

Enir asintio. Miro a Cid y se acerco a el.

- Perdoname Cid de Mizgard. Tenias razon, no era mi destino.

Cid sonrio con tristeza. Enir extendio la mano y la coloco sobre la cabeza del guerrero. Cuando la retiro las heridas de Cid estaban curadas.

En ese momento aparecio Bud con Garan en brazos. Hilda se acerco hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?- pregunto la valquiria.

- Que se empeño en defenderme- contesto el guerrero con ternura.- Es una tonta cabezota.

Hilda fue a curar las heridas de ambos como Enir lo habia hecho con Cyd pero esta se lo impidio.

- Dejame a mi. Tengo que pagar lo que he hecho.

Antes de que la princesa de Asgard pudiese protestar Enir ya habia curado a ambos. Garan abrio lentamente los ojos y se encontro con la cara de Bud.

- Uy, Bud, que guapo estas tan cerca.

Bud enrojecio como un tomate y murmurando algo entre dientes deja a Garan suavemente en el suelo.

- Creo que deberias volver al castillo- le dijo todavia colorado.- Este no es lugar para ti.

Garan sonrio y se limito a señalar el castillo. Estaba demasiado lejos.

* * *

><p>Hela sonreia. Ella estaba ilesa y ambos caballeros estaban heridos. Dentro de menos de media hora el sol se ocultaria y Loki sacrificaria al caballero de Odin. Los otros estaban demasiado debiles para impedirlo y asi Loki empezaria su reinado.<p>

- Sigrid, dejame a mi. Alguien tiene que ir a ayudar a Hagen sino todo estara perdido- dice Min.

Sigrid lo miro dubitativo. Hela era muy poderosa y dejar solo a Min era condenarlo a muerte.

- Si no te vas Loki dominara Asgard y empezara a extenderse por el resto de mundo. Debemos impedirlo- le recuerda Min.

Sigrid asintio. Emprendio la carrera hacia la cima del volcan.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas?- le pregunto Hela.

-¡Requiem de cuerdas!- ataco Min atandola con la cuerdas de su arpa.

La diosa del infierno se giro sonriendo ironicamente.

- Vaya, al parecer quieres que te enseñe mi hogar antes de tiempo. Hare lo posible por complacerte.

* * *

><p>- Prometeme que no nos seguiras- dice Bud por millonesima vez a Garan<p>

- Bud, ya te lo he dicho. El volcan no es un sitio que me apetezca visitar y tu hermano esta para cuidarte asi que no ire. Me quedare aquí tranquilamente esperando a que volvais. Asi que largate de una vez.

Bud no parecia demasiado convencido pero la noche ya esta cayendo y la cima todavia esta lejos asi que tras lanzarle una ultima mirada de advertencia a Garan se pone en camino con los demas

* * *

><p>Sigrid llego a la cima. Atado en un altar se encontraba Hagen y junto a el estaba Paneth quien sostenia un cuchillo. En frente de ellos estaba un hombre con una expresion demente en su cara. De el surgia un cosmos terriblemente poderoso.<p>

- Veo que por fin has llegado Sigrid de Doved- dijo Paneth - ¿Quieres unirte a fiesta?

Sigrid apreto los dientes con fuerza. Hagen estaba inconsciente y lleno de magulladoras por todo el cuerpo. Miro a Loki.

- Sueltale- dijo con voz helada.

Loki empezo a reirse.

- Eso resulta gracioso. Con el trabajo que me costo el encontrar a una victima apropiada para el sacrifio. Lo necesito. Paneth, prepare el cuchillo.

El guerrero de Gamur levanto el cuchillo y lo apoyo sobre la garganta de Hagen mirando el poniente a la espera que el ultimo rayo de sol desapareciera del cielo.

* * *

><p>Alberich y Penril corrian con todas sus fuerzas. Vieron una figura conocida sentada en una roca. Alberich se detuvo.<p>

- ¿Garan?- pregunta asombrado.

- Si, se han ido por alli. Daros prisa, ya queda poco- le urge ella.

Alberichi tenia varias preguntas que hacerle pero la joven tenia razon, ya quedaba poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>Hela tenia sujeto a Min por el cuello y lentamente iba apretando. Min no podia evitar gritar cuando pequeñas descargas del cosmos de la diosa recorrian su cuerpo.<p>

- Creo estaria bien que lo soltases- dice una voz detrás de la diosa.

Hela se giro y vio a Hilda acompañada de Bud y Cyd. Luego miro a Enid. Sus ojos relampagearon furiosos.

- ¡TU! ¡Traidora!

- Fui traidora antes, ahora estoy en el bando correcto- contesta Enir muy serena.

Hela mira a Hilda.

- Asi que Odin te ha despertado de tu sueño Hugin. Es interesante pero no podreis derrotarme. Nadie puede matar a una diosa.

- Quizas no- dijo Bud- pero podemos enviarte de vuelta a casa.

Bud y Cid se lanzan sobre Hela quien suelta Min que cae al suelo casi inconciente. Levanta ambas manos y lanza una descarga de golpes sobre los dos hermanos. Sin embargo ninguno de los golpes de la diosa del infierno surte efeto. Hela queda ligeramente desconcertada cuando se da cuenta de que ambos guerreros estan protegidos por los cuervos de Odin. Pero ya es tarde para reaccionar. Hela recibe el doble ataque de los gemelos y ve como su envoltura mortal se desvanece y lentamente regresa hacia el infierno.

Sigrid intenta rechazar los golpes de Loki pero son demasiados. Ya estaba debil de la lucha contra Hela y no puede esquivarlos eternamente. El sol ya casi se habia ocultado. En ese momento Hagen abrio los ojos.

- Buenas noches guerrero de Beta- le saluda Paneth muy cortes- Siento decirte que has elegido un mal momento para despertarte.

Hagen vio el cuchillo apoyado sobre su cuello e intento liberarse. Pero no pudo.

- No podras soltarte- le explica Paneth- Esas ligaduras no son corrientes. Estan creadas por un dios y solo un dios o tu muerte podran liberarte de ellas.

Sigrid recibio un golpe especialmente violento y salio despedido. Quedo al borde el volcan y se agarro con fuerza par no caer al mar de lava. Loki se acerco lentamente hacia el.

- Vaya, vaya, parece que no solo habra un sacrificio sino dos.- dice el dios sonriendo.

- Te equivocas, no habra ninguno- replica una voz a sus espaldas.

Loki se gira a toda velocidad y ve a Hilda.

- ¿Y como piensas impedirlo valquiria? Yo no soy unos de esos debiles guerreros y desde luego soy mas fuerte que mi hija.

Mientras Loki pronuncia estas palabras el ultimo rayo de sol se oculta. El cuchillo desciende a toda velocidad cuando un martillo golpea la mano de Paneth haciendo que lo suelte. Acto seguido una lanza surca los aires cortando las ligaduras que aprisionaban a Hagen. Este no desperdicia la ocasión y agarra a Paneth son fuerza lanzandolo hacia el volcan.

- ¿Juguetes nuevos?- pregunto Min.

- ¡A que mi lanza es preciosa!- exclama Penril.

Mientras tanto Sigrid ha conseguido salir del crater del volcan y se dispone a enfrentarse a Loki. Para ello se dispone a utilizar la misma tecnica que empleo con Sorrento.

- ¡NOOOO!- grita Hilda al borde de la desesperacion.

Sigrid solo sonrie.

* * *

><p>- Tholl. ¿qué le pasa a la estatua?<p>

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Dios mio! ¿Dónde esta la espada?

* * *

><p>Entre Sigrid y Loki aparece la espada de Odin. Sigrid extiende la mano asombrado y la empuña. Por primera vez Loki parece asustado. Sigrid enarbola la espada y se lanza sobre Loki quien intenta esquivarla pero la espada es guiada por el mismo Odin y atraviesa al dios del fuego.<p>

El altar se desmorono cuando esto sucedió y el volcan empezo a burbujear con mas violencia.

- ¡Creo que esto va a estallar!- grito Hagen.

- Seria una buena idea que nos pusiemos en camino hacia el castillo. La lava corre bastante- comenta Alberich.

Bud se puso palido y salio corriendo ladera abajo.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tu hermano?- le pregunta Min a Cyd.

- Que Garan esta abajo.

* * *

><p>Garan miraba aburrida la roca que tenia delante. No es que fuese muy entretenido pero en la ladera de un volcan no habia mucho con que entretenerse. De repente oyo unos pasos. Levanto la vista y vio a Bud corriendo a toda velocidad.<p>

- ¡Bud! ¡Que aleg... ¿Pero que haces?

Bud la habia cogido en brazos y siguio corriendo volcan abajo.

- Bud, siempre he querido que me abrazases pero no veo a que viene tanta prisa.- le regaño Garan.

- ¡Mira a mi espalda!- grito el.

Ella le obedecio. Detrás de ellos venias los caballeros restantes. Sigrid llevaba a Hilda en brazos y Penril a Hagen a corderetas. Detrás de ellos un rio de lava bajaba a toda velocidad.

- Y yo que creia que por fin habias entrado en razon- suspiro Garan – En fin, disfrutemos el momento.

Tras decir esto agarro del cuello a Bud y cerro los ojos.

* * *

><p>- Princesa, no es bueno que os mordais tanto las uñas.<p>

- ¡Callate Tholl!- grito Flaren.

- Pero es que luego protestareis porque estan cortas- argumento el guerrero de Pecta.

Como respuesta Flaren le lanzo una mirada asesina. Tholl opto por cerrar la boca. Siempre quedaba el recurso de "Ya se lo dije".

-¡Ahí estan!- grito Flaren saltando de contento.

Tholl miro donde señalaba la joven. Ciertamente alli volvia todo el grupo... con un nuevo miembro al parecer.

- ¡Hagen!- grito Flaren corriendo hacia el grupo.

Hagen, quien ya caminaba por su propio pie se detuvo mirandola.

- Flaren...- susurro el.

La princesa de Asgard se lanzo en sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza. Todos los demas miraron en otra direccion, excepto Penril que saco un pañuelo.

- ¡Ooooh!

Alberich le pego un capon.

- ¡Que pasa! Las escenas romanticas me emocionan!- protesto el caballero de epsilon.

Alberich lo agarro del brazo y lo metio dentro del castillo a la fuerza dejando a Hagen y Flaren solos.

FIN


End file.
